Lynn's Story
by summer-sara88
Summary: Lynn is a talented fifteen year old. Her little brother suddenly disapears one night, and she takes matters into her own hands! Catwoman offers her help, with a price. Can she save David?
1. Chapter 1

**The Batman: Lynn's Story**

By: summersara88

Disclaimer: No I don't own Batman. Yes I own Lynn. 

Authors Note: I don't really do Batman. I just watched a couple cartoons and now I have a storyboucin' around in my head, begging to be put on paper. Hope you like it,I promis the next chapter will be_much _more exciting! Based on new cartoon.

Chapter One

Bruce Wayne sat in front of his plasma TV screen. He flickered from channel to channel as he gently massaged his bruised arm, his latest injury. The face of a young girl caught his eye, and he stopped to watch her.

"Please," she said, her eyes full of tears, "find my brother. He's only ten. He was going to star in a play! Please."

Reporters shoved microphones into her face. Behind her, her father stood, his face haggard, and emotionless as stone. Her mother sobbed silently on a metal chair.

"Lynn, the police have had little luck. Your brother disapeared without a trace. What do you think happened to him?" said one reporter, his voice louder than the rest.

But Lynn had disolved into tears. Her father took the mike.

"We believe he was kidnapped, though no evidence has been found to prove this." he said, he voice breaking only a little.

The screen changed to a man at a desk shuffling his notes. "There you have it. Lynn Summer and her father and mother. David Summer dispeared on the 9th. As you can see, they are deperate to get him back. If you have any info, please call this numb-"

Bruce shut the TV off. Where had he seen that girls face? Then it came to him.

"Alfred," said Bruce, "Didn't I give Lynn Summer an award at her school? What was it called?"

"I beleive The Excellent Youth Acheivment Award. She was a straight A student, with a black belt, and had excelled in many sports. Why?" Alfred looked at him, puzzled.

"Her brother was kidnapped." answered Bruce.

"A tradgedy, to be sure." said Alfred, dusting the end table.

"Yes," agreed Bruce.

Lynn was pounding a punching bag, trying to force all of her anger into it, but it wouldn't take, it boiled in her stomach like lava. There was sadness to, but the anger shoved it to the side.

Who would be heartless enough to do this?

Her parents weren't home, they were at yet another press conference. Lynn didn't understand why this case had so much publicity. Her family wasn't rich, they lived in a small apartment. Her father was a teacher, and her mother was a secretary.

Lynn went to her room andsat on her bed, and looked at the many pictures and plaques of acheivment. In the middle, in a place of honor, was a picture of her shaking hands with Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Gotham. He had sponsered an award for the straight A students. Maybe it was her, that made the case so huge to the media. She had more awards than all the people she knew. Lynn felt that small familiar swell of pride, but it was flattened by the thought of her brother, who might not ever have the chance to follow in her footsteps. Just when she thought her tears were spent, one dripped down her cheek. Lynn wiped it away angerily. Why was she so helpless? She should be able to do something! Lynn hastilypulled a sweatshirt over her head, and walked out into the living room. She locked the door and went to the rusty old elevator. Someone was playing their music loud, and the rhythmn pounded dully at the back of her head. A week ago she would've gone to the roof to relax after a hard test or long run. But not now, those problems seemed too small to see.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open to a small stairwell, which Lynn jogged up, three stepsat a time. She put her shoulder against the old heavy door and shoved it, and it creakily opened to the smoggy Gotham night. She leaned against a wall and looked at the street below. She sighed, and walked over to the brick railing. The small breeze ruffled her wavy black hair.

"I need to do something," she thought,"the police obviously are lost. It's up to me, but..."

"I can't do this alone." she whispered to the night.

"You won't have to." said a voice behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Batman: Lynn's Story**

By: summersara88

Disclaimer: I don't own Catwoman or Batman. I do own Lynn.

Chapter Two

"Who are you?" asked Lynn, raising her fists slightly.

"I've been watching you." said the voice. Lynn realized it was feminine, but her hands stayed where they were.

"Why?" asked Lynn, her eyes searching the darkness.

"I could really use someone like you on my side, and you need to me to help me find your brother." said Catwoman, stepping out of the darkness.

Lynn didn't lose her calm. "I'm not a theif."

"What's worse? Losing your brother? Or taking a few diamonds out of the hands of the rich and famous?" asked Catwoman, twirling her tail.

"How do I know you'll help me? How do I know you won't stab me in the back?" Lynn asked. Catwoman was causually stepping closer, making Lynn uncomfortable.

"I'm not thatcold-hearted, I'm just a cat-burglar. So? Do you want to try it, or do nothing? It's your choice." she said nonchalantly.

"I thought you worked solo." stated Lynn.

"Batman has been to much of a problem lately. I would like to beat him back a few times." Catwoman replied.

The thought of seeing her brother again filled her mind, and she didn't quite realize it when she said, "Ok. I'll try it."

"Great!" Catwoman grinned like a giddyteenager. "Meet me at this adress, and I will get you a costume."

Catwoman took a running leap and disapeared off the side, into the dark alley below. Or did she jump onto the next rooftop? Lynn couldn't see.

"My costume?" Lynn wondered aloud. She looked at the little slip of paper Catwoman had given her, wondering if she made the right choice.

The next day Lynn was standing in front of a fancy hotel, with the adress clutched in her fist. She took a deep breath and went inside.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Ms. Kyle. This is her room number." I mumbled, shoving over the counter, hardly noticing when the prim looking man raised his eyebrows at her.

"Aren't you Lynn Summers?" he asked as he typed into his computer. "Here you are, Lynn. She's expecting you, go on up."

Lynn thanked him and walked to the elegant glass elevator. She had her hands shoved in her pockets, and she didn't look at anyone.

What am I doing here? she asked herself.

The elevator door dinged as she stepped into a dark plush hallway. She walked past the silent doors until she came to the right number, A27.

She reluctantly knocked.

"Come in." Catwoman replied.

Lynn opened the door. The room was a smaller one, made for a quick visit.

"Ms. Kyle? Is that your real name?" Lynn asked, closing the door behind her.

"I know your name. It's only fair you should know mine." Catwoman responed from her position on the window seat.

"What did you mean, my costume?" asked Lynn, sitting on the couch. She knew she was letting her guard down, but she decided to have a little faith. Catwoman just seemed like a harmless risk-taker.If harmless is the word.

"In this town, no one takes you seriously unless you have an identity, a symbol. Look at Batman, look at me. We're famous for our masks. If you go in there with just a ski mask on, you won't intimidate anyone." Catwoman said as she opened the large wardrobe door, "I didn't know what your style was, so I made several. Pick and choose." she pulled out several black costumes and laid them on the coffee table.

One was black with blue fur lining the cuffs. It had small ears and small eye holes, unlike Catowomans bubble lenses. Another had purple leather straps wrapping around the forearms and calves. The last one was all black, with a red belt and small red eye-shaped lenses. The ears were big, but not as big as Catwomans.

"Well?" asked Catwoman, obviously proud of her handiwork.

"The red one, the belt looks useful." said Lynn, picking it up. The fabric was very unique, stretchy and soft.

"I thought you would like that one. Although I do love these others." Catwoman said. She put them away.

"The right hand has a grappling hook on it. The claws in the gloves are retactable, just flex your fingers hard twiceand they come out. There is a speaker and a microphone attachment to, so we can keep in touch." Catwoman said, pointing to all of the gizmos.

"Try it on. Go into the bathroom over there." Catwoman said, pointing in the direction.

Lynn walked into the over-powering pink bathroom. She dressed in the costume, and studied herself in the mirror.

The mask covered her mouth, so she was unrecognizable. She put the belt on, it was a chain of ovals and rings. The ovals opened up by pressing the top. The boots were knee length, and the soles were super quiet.

Lynn came out of the bathroom. "I like it." she said, surprising herself. "It's awesome."

"Now that your ready, lets go try something small. Some jewelery stores have terrible security." Catwoman said with glee, rubbing her palms together. She picked up her whip.

"Don't I get one?" asked Lynn, pointing at the whip.

"Of course. But later, I haven't gotten it yet." Catwoman said. She opened the large window, and stepped out onto the generous balcony.

"I hope your not afraid of heights." she said and grinned.

"Never." answered Lynn. She took a deep breath, aimed her right hand, and pressed. A grappling hook shot out, grabbing onto the side of a building. She took a breath and swung down into the dark abyss below, Catwoman laughing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Batman: Lynn's Story**

Chapter Three

Lynn landed perfectly on a fire escape. Catwoman was already there.

"Ok, here's the plan. I'll clear you a path, and you snag the best stuff you can find. If you see Batman, make a run for it. There is no way you can take him right now." Catwoman said, her face serious, but her eyes alive with excitment.

"Anything else? " Lynn asked, all busniness. She didn't want Catwoman to know she was enjoying this.

"Watch for security lasers and mostion sensors. Your lenses can see lasers though, so just manuvuer around them. Take out motion sensors with these." Catwoman added, placing a few metal ninja throwing stars in her belt. Lynn nodded, she was good with these.

"Ok, go." Catwoman said, waiting until a police patrolman vanished around the corner.

Lynn leaped and grabbed onto a streetlamp. She swung down with more grace than a ballerina. Catwoman in the alley next to store. She was placing some sort of explosive on the brick.

There was a little bang, and the brick crumbled away. Catwoman motioned her inside. Lynn nodded and stepped in, carefully. When the dust cleared she saw three cameras and two motion senseors. Soon they were just a mass of sparks with nija stars in them.

She could see lasers crossing the floor, but none on the ceiling. They were also crisscrossing the display cases.

Lynn flexed her fingers twice, and the claws popped out.

"Little help?" Lynn asked into her microphone.

"Tap your heel on the floor and knifes will come out the toe. Use them to climb the ceiling." Catwomans voice in her ear replied.

Lynn did so, and jumped up. The going was hard, because she had to jam the knives in at an angle in order to keep them from slipping out. She crawled along like a spider until she was over the biggest display case. A huge ruby ring and diamond necklace winked at her.

Lynn pulled one clawed hand out of the ceiling and reached down. She placed all of her claws in and turned, making a circle of glass that she was able to pull out. She reached in with two fingers, avoiding lasers. She plucked the ruby ring out and then the neckace.

She was about to move to the next case when Catowmans voice buzzed in her ear."Thats good, get out of there. Batman is in the neighborhood, I'll keep him distacted."

Lynn's heart beat faster. Sweat trickled down her nose at the thought of Batman stringing her up to a streetlamp, a present for the police.

She quickly backtracked, slipping the diamonds into her belt. She peeked outside. Catwoman and Batman were no where to be seen. Lynn aimed her right hand to the fire escape and grappled up to it, still looking. She climbed upward, hoping Catwoman would apear.

She reached the top, and heard sounds of fighting.

"Hey Batman, I'm clean. I just came out of a nighttime stroll. See? No diamonds in the pockets." Catwoman purred.

"And I sopouse that jewelry store just happened to have one of its walls collapse." Batman said. His voice made Lynn's blood run cold.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me..." Catwoman said, jumping onto the railing.

Lynn peeked over the top, watching as Batman threw a rope with balls on the ends at Catwomans feet. They tangled up and she fell back onto the rooftop.

"If that's how you want it, fine." said Catwoman. She kicked off the rope. Then she stood facing Batman, her fists raised. She front handspringed and aimed a kick at Batman's chest. He stopped it by grabbing her foot and twisting. Catman quickly recovered.

"Lynn, I really need help." she muttered into her mouthpeice. And then the real fighting began, so many quick kicks and punches Lynn couldn't keep up. She climbed unnoticted onto the rooftop. Batman had his back to her.

"Hey Bats!" Lynn yelled,and he turned. Catwoman landed a perfect kick to the chest, sending him off the side.

"Go!" Catwoman said, "Split up!"

Lynn looked down over the side, to see a grappling hookshoot up through the darkness. She ran quickly, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She saw Catwoman head left. Lynn went right.

"Meet me back at the hotel." Catwoman said into her microphone. "Let's see what you got."


End file.
